School Nights
by BlueRain09
Summary: Shika's got to teach Ino a lesson, it's not good to go out on a school night. Or is it? Lemon. One-shot. Shikaino.


The first time he saw her was at a nightclub on a Tuesday.. She looked like a high schooler, so slithering toward her, he gripped the side of the extremely short mini skirt she was sporting.

"This is a school night baby girl."

"What are you my teacher?"

He smirked.

"Do you want me to be?"

"Maybe..."

Her tone was laced with alcohol, tightness, and sin. He liked that. Very, very much.

She swayed her hips, leaving imagination to what else that body was capable of doing, and how long it would last when it mixed in with his. Slipping himself behind her, he felt her bottom half rub slightly against the fabric of his pants. Her long hair smelled like strawberries and cigarettes, her small fingers running through the mane of gold skillfully. Stretching his arms around the tiny waist, he felt her muscles tighten and release against the grip.

"What class do you have first period?"

She giggled.

"Sex Ed"

He didn't give a fuck if she was lying, he turned her to face him. Tipping her down, letting one of her legs wrap around his waist, he latched his lips onto her neck. A trail of kisses went to the hem of her shirt. Se pressed her bosom to his chest, the heat rising a million degrees.

"First lesson, foreplay."

The warm sensation her breathe on his ear, caused the feeling in his manhood shiver. Her teeth nibbled on the outer part of his skin, and he saw the lights of the club blur.

Without even thinking, he lifted her up, kissing her harshly on the lips. His hands traveled their own way to her backside, supporting her light weight. Softly feeling up whatever he could. His mouth disappeared under her shirt, licking at the nipples that stood at attention to the hot electricity that ran through both their bodies. Her voice went high pitched, and his hands found their way to support the other breast.

The club was fully alive, and they tucked away in a small dark corner, the brown in his eyes looked like black holes filled of lust. Shoving her skirt up, he put her hand into the waistband of his jeans. She buried her face in the crevice of his neck, hiding the flushed features, and moans of pleasure when his fingers entered her. Her back arched against the wall, and grabbed his throbbing member.

"Let me teach you a lesson"

He liked where this was going and a hiss seeped from his mouth as she wrapped her fingers on the sensitive skin of his head and moved in a up-down motion. He was going crazy, the feeling of ecstasy ran through his veins, and before he could explode onto the dark floor, he shoved himself from her grasp, and tore her panties, to the side of her skirt, moving into her. Hastily he clutched to her hips, bucking up to get deeper. Hearing her muffled moans and pants, he rammed harder, and moved to the beat of the loud music that hid the little fun they were having.

"Sensei..."

Her body reacted to his slick movements, working her up, and she got into rhythm with him.

"Call me Shikamaru."

He groaned into her ear.

"Shika-Sensei...ah..."

He pressed her closer to the wall, so no one noticed what they did.

"What's your name?"

She didn't answer, her eyes glazed, he continued to move in and out. Until his point of high wavered close. He felt her also panic as her juices began to flow, he wanted to taste the blonde beauty. He moved one of his hands down, and held her against the wall for support. Dipping his finger around the top of her clit, he brought it up to his lips.

She was so sweet.

He felt his own explosion on the verge of happening, and pulled out of the school girl. He watched her catch her breath, blue eyes dazed and long legs still clinging on to his waist. He kissed her, marking her schooled. Letting her down to the ground, he saw her skirt scrunched up, revealing something he had the sudden urge to claim again.

Leaning down he informed her that this wasn't their last class.

"You're a good student."

"Thank..you"

He scribbled something on a bar napkin.

"Call me, if you need to study. And be sure to wake up tomorrow, it is a school day after all"

He saw her blush, and he waved a goodbye, she stopped him by taking his wrist into her hand.

"Can...I skip a day of school?"

"That wouldn't be a good thing, now would it?"

"Yes but, who said I'm not a naughty school girl?"

He smirked.

"Should I be the one to teach you a lesson?"

"Maybe..."

_**The End :D**_

_**SHIKAINO FUCK YEA! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed the lil lemon I got here :) **_


End file.
